1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring substrate, an electronic device, and an electronic device mounting structure and, more particularly, a wiring substrate in which connection terminals are provided on its side surface, an electronic device in which an electronic component is mounted on the wiring substrate, and an electronic device mounting structure in which the electronic device is mounted on a mounting substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there is the electronic device in which the connection terminals are provided on the side surface side of a package. In Patent Literature 1 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2007-132687), the ceramic package for an acceleration sensor is disclosed, and it is set forth that the ceramic package has a hexahedron, lead terminals are provided redundantly on a bottom surface and a side surface that intersects orthogonally mutually, and an acceleration sensor is mounted on a circuit substrate by selecting either of the bottom surface and the side surface.
However, in the package (wiring substrate) formed of the ceramic, it is difficult to form micro wirings. Therefore, it is difficult to serve as a mounting substrate for a high-performance electronic component. For this reason, the wiring substrate having a new structure, in which the micro wirings can be formed and which has the connection terminals on a side surface side of the substrate, is demanded.